The One Who Really Understands Me
by narisa rei
Summary: [finished] When Fuji loves Eiji and so does Eiji. But... pairings : FujixEiji , EijixFuji , TezukaxFuji
1. Chapter 1 : Confession

Disclaimer : TeniPuri n the characters are not mine…

Author's note :

I like Fuji x Eiji  / Eiji x Fuji pairings ( I don't know who's dominant ). They look cute being together. It's not that I don't like Tezuka x Fuji , Oishi x Eiji, or other pairings, but I like the first pairing the most.

I wanna say thanks a lot to TamaAki Kaeri-chan who has given me a lot of ideas and to HaruNatsu-chan who has helped me editing this fanfic.

Minna-san, please R&R… 

…Chapter 1 : Confession… 

That Saturday evening, tennis club activity had just over. All Seigaku regular were in the changing room. Fuji Shuusuke walked approach a redhead boy who was packing his bag in the corner of the room. 

            " Eiji…"

            " ow. looked up Fuji… doushita no? "

            " ano, Eiji… Can you go to the park near the usual street tennis court at 5.00 p.m. tomorrow? "

            " um.. I think so. Why? "

            " N..no.. I just want to talk… about something… "

            " Sou ka naa.. his face looked astonished Wait Fuji, we'll go home together, okay? "

            " eh? Aa.. "

After finished packing his things, Eiji followed Fuji walked out of the room.

            " Ja Na, minna-san! " said Eiji with a cheerful voice.

            " Ja Na, Eiji… " Oishi replied.

            " Bye-bye Eiji-senpai! We're going Echizen! " Momo waved his hand then asked Ryoma.

            " Uiss(u)…" Ryoma walked behind Momo with his usual ignoring face.

Still inside the room, Tezuka Kunimitsu observed Seigaku no tensai and one of the Golden Pair member with a cold face.

:::~:::~:::

In the street…

Eiji looked at his best friend. Actually, he was vexed about what will Fuji talk about. But he managed to stay calm, then talked with a roguish tone.

            " hehe.. Fuji, you're funny! Why it's so difficult to talk about? Why don't you talk to me now? Must it tomorrow, in the park, at 5.00 p.m.? "

            " um… "

            " What do you want to talk about, Fuji? " Eiji asked again. He was really vexed at that time.

            " … "

            " Fuji… "

Eiji stopped his steps then turned back n kept an eye on the light brown hair boy. Fuji, who was feeling observed felt ashamed.

            " The.. there's nothing Eiji. Mata ashita! " Fuji ran and left Eiji alone behind.

            " Oi! Fuji! " 

_' what_ happen to him? '__

As soon as he got home, Fuji's body was so trembled. Yumiko, his sister surprised and asked him.

            " Shuusuke, what's wrong with you? "

            " Nothing.. I'm okay, neechan.. Just need some rest. Ah.. tadaima kaasan.. " Fuji answered. 

            " okaeri, Shuusuke.. " said his mother who looked worried.

After Fuji went to his room, Fuji's mother and Yumiko talked to each other.

            " I wonder what had happened to Shuusuke. It's unusual that he came home in such that condition.. "

            " Yeah.. I feel worry too.. "

            " What's wrong kaasan? Neechan? Why aniki rushed to his room like that? " Yuuta, who was staying at home that day, asked.

            " We don't know either, Yuuta.. " Yumiko answered.

Then her mother said,

            " 10 minutes later, please called him to have dinner, Yuuta.. "

            " Yes, kaasan.. "

:::~:::~:::

In Fuji's room…

' What's wrong with me? I couldn't talk with him as usual. What will happen tomorrow? I.. I have to confess my true feelings towards him. Even though maybe I'll be rejected. Even though he might hate me.. What should I do? '

            " aniki.. aniki.. " a soft knocking sound came from outside.

            " Ye.. yes Yuuta? "

            " Dinner is ready… "

            " okay. I'll be there in a minute.. "

:::~:::~:::

In the other place, Eiji was thinking about the same thing.

He walked entering his home slowly and that made his sisters amazed.

' eh? That's odd that he's coming home without saying "tadaima" happily.. ' thought one of his sisters.

Eiji was lying on his bed, thinking about what Fuji will talk about tomorrow but suddenly he fell asleep, until…

            " EIJI!!! Time to dinner! "

Eiji blinked.

_' aree?! What time is it? '_

He looked at the clock. It's 8 o'clock! So, he didn't do anything from the time he came home – didn't change his uniform, didn't take a bath – instead of thinking what will Fuji talk about.

_' uh.. what's wrong with me? ' he thought with a tiny smile placed on his lips._

:::~:::~:::

It was not 5 o'clock yet but Fuji already waiting nervously in the promised place. That place was their favorite place when they were kids.

            " Fuji, menggo-menggo!!! " Eiji's usual voice could be heard from far away.

A few minutes later, Eiji who was breathing hard, arrived beside Fuji.

            " mattaku. I fell asleep. Menggo-menggo Fuji.. last night, my sisters forced me to accompany them to watch a horror movie. So, after lunch, I was so sleepy and fell asleep.. I'm so sorry.. "

            " Ii yo.. " Fuji said and smiled. _'sasuga Eiji.. he's always cheerful.. '_

            " Have you been waiting long? "

            " no.. not really.. "

            " Haah.. " Eiji said and stretched his body. " ne, Fuji, so what do you want to talk about?"

Fuji remembered again what's the matter that he asked Eiji to go out today.

            " a.. ano ne.. Eiji… "

            " hm? "

            " er.. I.. I.. I like you.. "

_' aree?! What's that? If I didn't get it wrong, he said that he likes me? ' Eiji suddenly panicked. __'wait! Maybe he just likes me as a friend… '_

Then he asked innocently..

            " e? I like you too, Fuji. If I don't, It's impossible we are still best friends after a long time.. "

            " chi.. chigau yo.. "

            " chigau? "

            " I love you, Eiji.. I love you! " Fuji almost shouted.

            " ee.. "

Eiji even didn't have an opportunity to say at least one word, when suddenly Fuji kissed him. He surprised. Fuji, who was amazed with his spontaneous action, immediately ran away with a blushing face.

Eiji stunned for a minute.

' Fuji.. kissed me? So, it's true? He really likes me? So.. ' 

' Baka.. It's just makes him hate me even more. He will think that I'm such a weirdo... Why did I do that? But my body moved unexpectedly and I couldn't control it… '

Suddenly, Fuji felt his right hand was being caught by someone.

            " Fuji! Wait! Please wait! "

It's Eiji. Fuji didn't have such a courage to look at Eiji's face. He was scared that he would hear a painful rejection.

Eiji knew that Fuji was so ashamed. He understood that.

Honestly, Eiji was so happy that he could "flying without wings". That phrase was what he had been waiting for a long, long time..

            " Fuji.. " said Eiji slowly while raised Fuji's chin asking Fuji to look at him.

            " me too.. I love you too, Fuji.. really.. since a long time ago.. " Eiji said softly.

            " E.. Eiji.. " Fuji smiled happily. He hugged Eiji.

_' I did it! I really did it! I can do it! I'm so happy..' Fuji felt relieved._

All his anxiety fade away. Eiji has accepted his confession. This was a different  happiness for Fuji. Different from the happiness of winning a championship , different from the time when he became reconciled with Yuuta. Different.. so different.. 

*****

TBC…

notes :

1. minna-san   : everyone

2. doushita      : why?

3. senpai         : a respectful call for an upper class student 

4. Ja Na!        : later! / bye!

5. tensai          : genius

6. mata ashita : see you tomorrow

7. neechan      : big sister

8. tadaima       : I'm home!

9. kaasan        : mother

10. okaeri         : welcome home

11. aniki           : big brother

12. menggo-menggo      : Eiji's word to say sorry.

13. mattaku      : geez..

14. chigau         : (you're) wrong

15. baka           : stupid 

16. ii yo            : that's fine..

It's not over yet.. I won't make things go easily. ^_~ Please wait for the next chapter..

thanks for reading! I'll look forward to your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 : Confused

Disclaimer : again… TeniPuri n all related characters aren't mine..

Author's notes : 

Ah.. Thanks a lot to everyone who had reviewed my fanfic. Thanks for your support! Please review this chapter too.. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!

To **cenz**.. hm.. I think, I won't make the seme and uke between Fuji and Eiji obviously.. I don't know why either.. maybe I, myself, still confused about that.. Is Fuji really has images of a seducer that much? Heheh.. btw, thanks for your review..

And.. thanks again to TamaAki Kaeri-chan n HaruNatsu-chan who always encourage and help me editing this fanfic.. 

…Chapter 2 : Confused… 

Almost a month had passed since that time. Since that time too, Fuji and Eiji had become closer to each other. But it's not obvious though.. They were still looked normal. Nothing had really change, until…

            " ne, Eiji, Oishi, do you think there something strange with the way I play? " asked Fuji to the Golden Pair.

            " ee? Why did you ask that, Fuji? " Eiji looked amazed with that question.

            " There's nothing strange, Fuji.. " Oishi answered.

            " A while ago, Tezuka said that he wants to talk to me. I just think that he would have given critics to the way I play.."

            " but you play as usual, Fuji. There's nothing wrong.." Eiji made him sure.

            " sou ka.."

            " And Fuji, if Tezuka wanted to talk to you, must it be about tennis? It could be that he wanted to talk about another thing, right?" continued Eiji. He threw a sharp gaze at Fuji, but the slender boy didn't realize it.

            " Yeah, I think you're right. So, Eiji, we can't go home together today. Is it okay with you?"

            " It's okay.."

            " Sorry.. ok, I want to go to the changing room. Bye! "

            " Bye! " replied Oishi and Eiji.

            " Then, Eiji. Are you free today? Do you mind accompanying me to the supermarket? "

            " No, that's fine. I'll go with you!" said the cheerful boy.

:::~:::~:::

After the club activities finished, as he had promised, Eiji went with Oishi. In the mean time, Fuji had been waiting for Tezuka. 10 minutes.. 15 minutes.. was passing by. Then suddenly, Fuji could hear someone's steps were approaching him.

            " Gomen (I'm sorry), Fuji. I just have had some conversation with Ryuzaki-sensei.."

            " That's okay. What's the problem, Tezuka? Is it about tennis?"

            " No.. it's not that.."

            " so, what do you want to talk about?"

silence for a few seconds…

            " Fuji, I like you.."

            " pardon me?"

            " I like you, Fuji.."

            " ee.. ano ne.."

            " What's your answer?"

            " go.. gomen (I'm sorry), Tezuka.. I like somebody else.."

            " Kikumaru ka?" Tezuka threw a sharp look at Fuji.

            " um.. aa.." Fuji answered slowly.

            " think about it, Fuji.. I really like you.."

The he went away, leaving the shocked Fuji behind.

_'Tezuka likes me? What's that!? I didn't realize that. I never thought that Tezuka could say those words to me. What should I do? Should I tell Eiji about this? Should I… oh my gosh, I'm so confused!'_

:::~:::~:::

It had been 3 days since Tezuka's confession. But, until that time, Tezuka never asked Fuji about that and Fuji too, cause he was so busy with all shool and club activities, almost forgot it.

But, one day during school vacation..

Fuji had just went out of a sports shop. He was buying a new grip for his racket. But, suddenly he could hear a cold tone that was calling him.

            " Fuji.."

Fuji startled. _'It's Tezuka!'_

            " Fuji, I need to talk with you. Please follow me.."

Without complaining, Fuji followed Tezuka. A few minutes later, they had arrived at Tezuka's home.

            " Please come in. Nobody's at home now.."

            " Ojama shimasu*.." said Fuji while entering the house.

(*Ojama shimasu is a sentence that we say while entering someone's house)

In Tezuka's room.. (of course Tezuka Kunimitsu's I mean)

            " Fuji, I think you have already known what's the subject, right?"

            " aa.."

            " So, your answer is?"

            " Tezuka, I'm sorry.. I.. I love Eiji.."

            " Your feelings didn't change, ne? But I wonder what will you think after… this… "

Tezuka suddenly caught Fuji's right wrist and pinned his left shoulder on the floor. Fuji, who was off guard, shocked with the sudden roughness.

            " Te..Tezuka.. i.. itte.. (i..it hurts..)"

Without listened to Fuji's moan, Tezuka kissed him forcely. Fuji tried to struggle hard but Tezuka is too strong for him. A few minutes later, Tezuka set Fuji free.

 Silence…

After gained  his strength, Fuji ran away. Tears fell from his eyes..

_'dame da! He kissed me.. I was so scared to death.. but.. why did I feel…'_

:::~:::~:::

His confused feelings made changes in Fuji. Of course, Eiji could feel Fuji's strange attitude. One day in Eiji's room…

            " What's wrong with you, Fuji? Do you have a problem? You look different these days.."

            " i..iie.. nandemo nai..(no, nothing..)" Fuji still confused whether it was better to tell Eiji about Tezuka or not.

            " uso~~!! You have a problem, don't you?! I had already known you for years, Fuji.. I know about almost all of your characteristic and habits. And if you like this way, there must be something wrong. Don't you want to share it with me?"

            " …"

Fuji, who laid on Eiji's bedroom, still remained silence. And Eiji, who was making up his room, waited patiently. When Eiji walked across his room, bringing a box which was full of books, he felt his hand being stopped.

            " Fuji?"

            " Eiji.. I.."

            " hm? " Eiji put down his box and sat besides Fuji. "doushita (what's wrong)?"

            " Eiji.. a.. ano.. are you angry if someone.. likes me?"

Eiji silenced. He looked at Fuji seriously.

            " Are you angry?" asked Fuji slowly.

Eiji smiled. (er.. maybe we should say "tried to smile..").

            " So, this is a problem which made you change?"

Fuji nodded.

            " sou ka naa.. hmm.. no, I'm not angry at all. If there is someone who likes you, it's natural, isn't it? Fuji wa kawaii… (Fuji is cute…) Since a long, long time ago, there has been so many people like you.."

Fuji didn't expect that Eiji would say like that. He knew Eiji such a cheerful boy, but he really didn't expect a time like this, he could give a wise answer. 

            " The one who likes you, is it a girl or a boy?"

yeah.. Fuji is beautiful. Anybody could fall for him. 

            " a boy…"

            " … Tezuka ka.."

That questions made Fuji surprised. 

            " How do you know that, Eiji?" 

Eiji smiled bitterly.

            " just guess.. Then Fuji, what about you? Do you like Tezuka?"

            " ee.. sore.." Fuji confused what should he say.

Eiji knew that Fuji was still confused about his own feeling.

            " that's okay Fuji. You don't have to answer it now. Just think about it calmly. Then, if you have choosen Tezuka than me, please said that obviously. You don't need to lie to me. I like you to be honest with your own feelings. But, just one thing that I want from you…"

Eiji stopped, looked straight at Fuji's beautiful azure eyes.

            " your honesty, Fuji…"

Fuji embraced Eiji spontaneously. He was so affected with Eiji's words. Eiji surprised when Fuji suddenly embraced him. But he tried to stay calm. He stills smiled and replied Fuji's hug. For him, Fuji's happiness was more important than his own feeling..

'Who do I love? I.. I was so touched when I heard all Eiji's words. He wasn't forced me at all. I can't leave him behind, but… why when Tezuka kissed me I felt… "something"? Who do I really love?'

*****

TBC..

uff.. chapter 2 finished.. thanks for reading, guys! Please review this chapter too.. I need your comments so much!

I made Eiji too kind and wise, didn't I? Shikatanai ne.. I like Eiji so much.. so whether it's on purpose or not, I made him so nice and kind.. ^___^ 

And.. maybe I made Tezuka a bit rude. Sorry, Tezuka-lovers… didn't mean to hurt you.. Perhaps, Tezuka did "that" because of the power of love.. Some people say that love is blind, darou!? -_-;;

Please wait for another chapter ne..


	3. Chapter 3 : Complicated

Disclaimer : Eiji is mine… heheh..  just kidding! Hai.. hai.. they're not mine.. they're not mine..   

       ^____^;;

Author's notes : 

Uh.. sorry, I was busy with all my school activities recently, so I couldn't upload this chapter  sooner..

Thanks for everybody who had reading and reviewing my fanfic! And, as it always, special thanks to HaruNatsu-chan n TamaAki Kaeri-chan (sorry for bothering you again..)!

To **Neri Maxwell**, thanks a lot for your suggestion.. I really appreciate it. ^_^  Sorry, I forgot to put the translations on chapter 2. Do you want me to re-update chapter 2 with the translations? It's okay! If you want it, I'll do it! Heheh.. On this chapter, I put the meaning on the brackets next to the words or the sentences like you want. Actually, it kind of confusing for me to put the translations on the top or the bottom of this fanfic, so I chose to put them in the brackets. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading n reviewing my fanfic!

**…Chapter 3 : Complicated…**

Fuji spent his school holiday confusedly. Tezuka, day by day, became more and more aggressive chasing him. Till one day, Fuji decided to choose Tezuka. It's not that he didn't love Eiji anymore, but… when was spending his time with the cold captain, he felt more like lovers.

A few days afterwards, they came back to school again and did the club activities as usual. Until that time, Fuji didn't tell anything about his decision to Eiji. He didn't know how to tell the redhead boy about that.

After the club activities…

            "Heeh… I'll have a Physics test tomorrow! Muzukashii naa.. (so difficult naa..) Ja, minna-san! I'm going home now! Mata ashita! (see you tomorrow)" Eiji left the changing room in such a rush.

            " eh~.. ano Eiji-senpai.. always high-spirited as usual…" said Ryoma.

            " Sou! Sou! (that's right!)" replied Momo. 

            " eh, by the way, Momo-senpai, you had promised to treat me a hamburger, darou?! Don't pretend that you've already forgotten about that. You lose from me at yesterday's match!" Ryoma smirked.

            " shouganai naa.. kono yaro! (can't help it.. this brat!) okay..okay.. in the usual restaurant deshou?!"

Then the two of them left.

Seigaku regulars came home one by one. There were just Tezuka and Fuji left. Outside the changing room, Fuji was waiting for Tezuka who was locking the door.

            " So, you still haven't told Kikumaru about us?" Tezuka asked Fuji.

Fuji nodded hesitantly.

            " When will you tell him?"

            " mada… wakarimasen.. (I still don't know..)"

            " Fuji, I want to clear all this things. I don't want an unfigureable relationship like this. You know that I love you so much, Fuji…" Tezuka pushed Fuji to the wall and kissed him passionately.

:::~:::~:::

On another place at the same time…

            " Shimatta! (Oh no!) I left my Geography notebook in the changing room. Uh! That's annoying!" Eiji shouted loudly.

With a cute *hmph!* expression, he turned back to school. When he almost reached the changing room, he could hear some voices, but not so clear.

' Hm? Who is still in the changing room at this time? I think all of them already went home. Heeh.. who cares!? I just need to hurry..'

He walked again. But, just a few meters from his destination, the view that he saw in front of his eyes made him shocked.

' Fuji and Tezuka were… kissing? " 

Eiji smiled bitterly. Without saying a word, he left that place. Tears were flowing swiftly from his eyes. 

' Fuji, how could you do that to me? You deceived me… how could you… It hurts… It really hurts…'

:::~:::~:::

The next day in the class, Eiji looked so sleepy, pale, and his concentration was completely deteriorated. His usual 'genki'(cheerful) attitude was missing too. That made his classmates puzzled and worried, especially Fuji who sat next to him.

            " Eiji, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

            " hmm? ah, iee.. daijyoubu dayo, Fuji.. (no, I'm okay, Fuji..) Just lack of sleep cause studied Physics till midnight yesterday.."

            " Are you sure you're okay?"

            " um.. " Eiji nodded slowly.

But.. the truth is.. he was so sad and couldn't sleep even a minute because of what he saw in the evening. It really hurt him to think about that. And when Fuji was talking to him like before, it was hurt even more. He knew exactly that Fuji wasn't his anymore. But why he didn't say a single word about that? Honest words couldn't hurt more than saw the truth in front of our eyes..

:::~:::~:::

That evening at Fuji's house…

            " Shuusuke! Eiji is coming! He wants to see you! " Fuji's mother was calling Fuji. But there is no answer.

            " Gomen ne, Eiji. (I'm sorry, Eiji). Maybe he didn't hear my call. Why don't you go to his room. You know where it is, right?"

            " Is it okay, obasan (auntie)?"

            " Of course! You have been Fuji's close friend since a long time ago, haven't you? Don't need to feel uneasy. You are welcomed at this house at any time…

            " Thank you obasan.." answered Eiji, smiled.

Then, Eiji went to Fuji's room, er… Fuji Shuusuke's room I mean.. ^_^;; He knocked the door. A few seconds later, the door opened. Fuji looked surprised when he saw Eiji.

            " Eiji?"

            " hoi-hoi Fuji! What are you doing? Your mother have called you a hundred times before.."

            " eh? Sorry.. I was listening to my discman at that time. Please come in.."

            " thank you! Am I disturbing you?"

            " No, of course not.."

Silence…

Fuji was confused. Must he tell Eiji about his relationship with Tezuka or just waiting for another time?

            " Fuji.."

            " ha..hai (ye.. yes..)?"

            " Did you see my Geography notebook? I think I left it in the changing room yesterday. I forgot to ask you before."

            " Oh.. yes, here is your book. I'm sorry, I forgot you give it back to you.."

            " It's okay! Thanks Fuji!"

Silence again for a minute.

            " a.. ano.. Eiji.. I.."

            " hm? "

            " I.. ano.. I.."

            " ? "

            " um.. iee.. nandemo nai..(no, nothing..)"

Eiji looked at Fuji like he had known what Fuji wanted to talk about. He was ready to hear the admission. What he saw yesterday was a prove. Even though it was hard, but he managed to stay calm.

            " So, Fuji.. You had chosen Tezuka?"

Fuji snapped.

            " Eiji! You already know about that?"

            " um," Eiji nodded. " Sorry, I saw you and Tezuka um.. last evening.."

Fuji didn't know what to said. He felt guilty. 

' Last evening… Oh my god.. He saw that. It must be so hard and painful for Eiji…'

            " E..Eiji.. I'm so sorry. I'm really really sorry. It's not that I want to hide my relationship with Tezuka from you, but.. but.. I can't.. te.."

            " It's okay Fuji. I understand.." cut Eiji.

            " Sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you.."

            " I had told you before, right? It's okay. I just need to know the truth, Fuji. I just need to know your true feelings.." He touched Fuji's cheek. He could saw the sadness in that boy's eyes.

'yeah.. it's hard for me to accept this, but it must be hard too for Fuji to tell the truth.."

            " ne, Fuji, we are still best friends, aren't we? If you have something that you want to share with me, I'll be there to hear you anytime. Just like what you will do for me. Do you still want to be my best friend?"

Fuji nodded. Eiji smiled warmly.

            " You don't need to worry about me. Find your own happiness! Don't pretend me to be a burden." He tried to cheer up Fuji. " okay, I'm going home, Fuji! Ja! Mata gakkou de! ( See you at school!)"

After Eiji left, Fuji still felt so guilty.  

' Eiji.. I'm so sorry.. I'm the one who started our relationship but I'm the one who breaks it too. I feel so guilty that I think I can't even face you anymore..'

*****

TBC…

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think about this chapter.. 

See you on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 : Still Complicated

Disclaimer : not mine..

Author's notes :

Hi minna! It has been more than a month since the last time I'm updating this fic. Sorry for the delay. Hmm.. one of my friends, TamaAki Kaeri has helped me making this chapter, she made almost the whole story.. heheh.. 

Well, please enjoy another angst chapter from me.. Thanks for my beta-readers and all readers. I'll wait for your reviews!

**…Chapter 4 : Still Complicated…**

****

Fuji and Eiji spent the last days genuinely. Neither of them talked about the previous case between them. Till one day..

            " Minna-san (everybody)! Our class has decided to perform a drama for the Christmas Party. Does anyone of you have an idea for the script?"

The whole class was noisy in sudden. They were busy talking about their 'ideal script'. Somebody mentioned about Snow-princess. The other suggested Cinderella and Sleeping beauty. Others even had an idea of Little Mermaid!!! ^^;;

Eiji looked around, observing the noise. Unconsciously, he said,

"Hhh….I wonder if anybody would make a more realistic story for our class drama…"

Fuji, who sat next to him, surprised.

' It's  unusual for Eiji to pay attention about this things…' 

            " For example?"

            " yeah.. maybe a story about the daily life.. The palace-centric story is too common. Why don't we make a different story this time?"

" Could you give an example?"

" Hmm… story of friendship…or even a story about a fight between friends or brothers.. Just make it from our daily life.. it's not too difficult and doesn't need expensive equipment.."

"Haaa…? Isn't it too simple? " 

            "Yeah Fuji, but that's the point. A story that is based from our daily life can be interesting and touchy if we want to... "

And then Eiji looked at Fuji,

            "You know Fuji, sometimes, the simple things aren't as simple as how those look. For example, sorry.. I don't mean to make you remember an old story, but do you still remember the time when you and Yuuta hasn't been reconciled, don't you? At that time, Yuuta wasn't consider you as his old brother even though stately, you ARE Yuuta's old brother. Why that thing could happen? It was just because a misunderstanding, right? But, it wasn't easy to solve it, was it Fuji?" 

Fuji shocked. He has never thought Eiji would say those words. He smiled at Eiji.

            " You right, Eiji.."

Eiji laughed.

            " naaannte! it doesn't seem like me at all nee.. to say those words.."

            " yeah.. they seem too mature for an Eiji I know.."

            " sou kaa (I see).. hahaha.."

In a sudden, Fuji raised his hand.

            " Nami-san, Eiji has an idea for our drama's story!"

Nami, who was in bad mood because the students had made noise but no sign to give an idea at all, nodded.

            " Okay Eiji, please tell us your idea. I hope it won't make us bored."

Eiji, in the other side, was so shocked. He didn't think Fuji would suggest his opinion for their drama's story. 

" A, areee?? Ore no kangaeta?? (Eh? My thought?)" He said shockly.

Then he turned his face to Fuji.

            " Fuji…..Omae~~~(you~~~)" he said with his face blushed. 

Fuji just gave him his mischievous smile. Eiji gave up and said to the class,

" My idea is…"

And he told the idea in his mind. He explained it as it was a real story that has happened. 

After he finished some of his friends looked at him with shining eyes. Others nearly cried.

And their impressions were..

            " Eiji-kun!!! SUGOIII (unbelievable)!!!! You are very talented!!! "

" Right!! Your story makes me want to cry~~" said some girls with red eyes.

" HONTOU NI SUGEEE~~~~(really great)!!!!!!"

Then Nami said,

            " Minna (everybody)!!! We'll use Eiji's story for our drama script this time!!!"

" Agree!!! " shouted everyone.

Suddenly, Rui, the one who had agreed that Eiji's idea would become their drama story, asked, 

            " But…who will be the brothers, the main character in this story?"

All eyes were looking at Eiji.

            " E—eehhhh???? Ore (I)????" Eiji shocked.

" Agree again!!!!" They shouted.

" And the older brother is???"

" Fuji!" Shouted Eiji. 

Now it was Fuji's turn to shock, while Eiji was looking at him with his grin.           

"A-ano…Boku ka (I?)" 

Everyone shouted again,

            " Agree!! Fuji, you're perfect to be the old brother!"

" De-demo, doushite?? (bu..but, why?)" said Fuji confusedly.

" Because Fuji-kun are cool, handsome, smart and GREAT!!!" said one girl.

It seemed like that girl was Fuji's fan.

            "And besides, if the main pair in the drama are Fuji and Eiji, of course there will be so many girls who are their fans will come and see our drama!! And boys also, because the ones who adore them were not girls only, but they were also boys, like me…" Kei said with a shy face. 

Fuji and Eiji looked at each other.

" But.. we don't even have a resemble face at all.. How can we play as brothers? " Eiji said again.

            " no problem.. no problem.." said everybody.

So, after that the whole class made an agreement for the actor or actress in their drama. After finished…

Nami clapped her hands three times, tried to get everyone's attention.

" So, we have decided that our drama would be adopted from Eiji's idea, and the main characters are Eiji-kun and Fuji-kun. Ne, futari-sama!! Ganbatte..!!! (ne, the two of you, please work hard!) Minna!!! We will start the practice tomorrow, let's do our best, everyone!!!"

:::~:::~:::

After that time, Fuji and Eiji were busy practicing for their drama. Tezuka and Fuji's meeting frequency became rare. Tezuka , because he was busy with his school and tennis activities, rarely see or go home with Fuji. But, both of them didn't mind it at all  because they were so busy. 

Until one day…

Fuji and Eiji were in their way home from school. It was already night because they had practiced the drama for hours.

            " Ne, Fuji!!! That was so exciting!! I'm so happy because I've thrown an egg at Aizawa's  face!" Eiji said happily. 

" Eh? Didn't you say that it was a coincidence before?"

            " Yes, It was a coincidence but I'm happy he was the one who got my egg!! Hehehehe…. Because I think he is someone who hate me. I don't like him!"

            " Um, yeah.., Aizawa is that kind of person. He doesn't like the well-known type in school; like the brilliant students, funniest student or else. He is jealous, you know?"

            " Fufufu….That's why I'm so happyyy!!! Ahahaha!!! Omoshire~~ (it's so interesting)!!"

Fuji laughed a bit. He didn't know why, but if Eiji's happy then he would get happy too. Yeah, Eiji had a thing that could make everyone around him became happy with him. Fuji had already known that. Yeah…. He had known it since a long long time ago.

            " Fuji, I haven't seen you laugh recently.." said Eiji. 

Fuji surprised,

            " really?"

" Yeah, since that time, I've often seen your sad face… Fuji, are you happy with Tezuka?" Eiji touched Fuji's face with his right hand. 

A single tear rolled down Fuji's face, unnoticeably by Fuji.

            " I-I…Eiji, why? Why do you still care about me? Why do you have to be so kind with me? After All that I've done to you, after I've hurt your heart…After….after…"

Eiji put his thumb -with hand still touched Fuji's face- in Fuji's mouth, trying to make Fuji silent. Eiji smiled. 

" Enough, Fuji…Don't talk about that again. Of course it's because you are my best friend, so you are the one that I care much besides my family ….It's impossible I don't care about you…"

After hearing Eiji's words, Fuji's tears were flowing swiftly. In his heart, he still had a question… "that" question..

_' Why_ he still care about me? Why he still can be so  kind to me? Even though I've been hurt him, made him unhappy…Why?'__

 Fuji could feel Eiji stroked his tears gently. 

" Fuji, don't cry…. Nothing has to be regret… I don't want to see the one whom I love the most in this world cry…"

Fuji sighed, tried to stop his tears. He held Eiji's hand.

            " Eiji….gomen…"

Eiji surprised.

            " Fuji, why do you say sorry to me?"

" You always care about me, but I waste it all. I really sorry Eiji…"

Eiji caressed Fuji's cheek. He really didn't want to see the one whom he loves the most in the world sad, And it's because of him, He really couldn't stand it. Even though that person didn't love him, it's all right. He just wanted to see that person happy…

_I've often heard about this aphorism_

_True love doesn't have to get what they want_

_True love doesn't force_

_and___

_I want to believe it_

_I want to make it sure_

_but___

_Can I do it?_

_Can I really able to see him with another with leisured heart?_

 "Fuji…It's okay. I've said it before, haven't I? It's enough for me if I can see you happy. I am happy if you are happy…" Eiji tried to convince Fuji even though he hesitated himself. 

"Eiji…do you really happy if you see me with Tezuka?" Fuji asked. 

_'If only Eiji said no. If he said no……Then I…..'_

The question made Eiji confused. It was a hurtful question. But…

            "Yeah, sure. If that can make you happy, then I…"

            "Really? You didn't lie to me, did you?"

Eiji looked at Fuji. Honestly, he was not happy if he saw Fuji with Tezuka. He often hoped that the one who went home with Fuji every day, the one who always went everywhere with Fuji, was him… like before…

            "Fuji, I…."

_'But, I'm not the one who could act! I can't camouflage my feeling! I'm not the one who can wear a mask in my face! I can't! I'm tired! Every time I remember it, my heart aches. I can't stand it!!'_

Suddenly, He took Fuji's chin and kissed him. It was the first time he kissed Fuji.

Fuji surprised.

            "Eiji, I think.. you…." 

Eiji became red. He didn't know why he did that. His body moved uncontrollably. 

            "I..I …."

Then he turned his body and went away. 

Fuji was still shocked. 

_'When Eiji kissed me, It felt so warm and relaxed. It was so different from Tezuka's kiss.. Were there any weird feeling when I was kissing with Tezuka because I've never been kissed by anyone else before him?'_

Eiji, in the other side, hated himself. He has decided to be Fuji's good best friend, but why…

_'Damn!! Why did I kiss him?? Then, why my tears can't stop now? __Fuji__….I truly love you!! I really love you!! I love you more than anyone else..!!! Even though all that time I've been acted like I was okay….but…now I really can't stand my sorrow!! Damn, my tears..please stop flowing! But,, __Fuji_, Do you know how many tears I've been dropped, how many days I couldn't sleep at all?  How many days I couldn't eat? How many days I felt that I wasn't alive?…..___Fuji__….omae wa ore no kimochi o shitteruka?(__Fuji_, do you know my feelings?)'__

:::~:::~:::

Finally the Christmas Party came. When it was time for 3-6's event…

            "Minna!! Gladly we present the play from class 3-6 with the title "I Love You, Aniki". 

Starring Shuusuke Fuji as Hitomi Akira and Kikumaru Eiji as Hitomi Souji. Please enjoy it!!"

The curtain opened. There was a big applause from the audiences. 

***

TBC..

I think I'll make the next chapter on 2 parts. It's about Fuji and Eiji drama's story… 

Thanks for reading! See you on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 : IDT part 1

Disclaimer : not mine.. not mine..

Author's notes :

Sorry.. It has been a long looooong time since I posted the previous chapter.. uhh.. I wasn't in a mood of continuing this fic recently.. so I preferred to enjoy other's fic than continuing my own.. heheh.. ugh! Lazy me...

This chapter is Fuji and Eiji class' drama story, a complicated drama about brothers. Even though it'strange, I hope you like it..

...**Chapter 5 : It's Drama's Time! (part 1)...**

"Minna (everybody)!! Gladly we presented the drama from our class, 3-6, with title

Starring by Shuusuke Fuji as Hitomi Akira and Kikumaru Eiji as Hitomi Souji. Please enjoys it!!"

The curtain was opened. There was applause from the audiences...

.....

Mukashi.. mukashi.. (a long long time ago..) [oops! Just kidding..]. In Tokyo coastal areas, there was an unpretentious house. The house where two Hitomi brothers live. The elder named Akira and his younger brother named Souji. They were step-brothers. Akira's father married Souji's mother. But, a few months ago, their parents passed away in a car accident. Since that time, Akira and Souji live together as a true siblings.

Akira: Souji, are you ready?

Souji: yes, aniki (big brother)..

Akira: ok, let's go!

Akira has already worked. He worked as a detective in the police departments. Souji still studied in a college. Every morning, they went to the bus stop near their house. But, they chose different bus.

Souji: Bye aniki! said Souji while run to catch his bus 

Akira: uhm! nodded Please be careful, Souji!

The story were flowing since one night...

Souji: mou.. aniki hasn't come back yet. Recently, he went home at 1 a.m. What's wrong with his work?

Because too tired of waiting, Souji fell asleep on the eating-table.

The next morning, Souji woke up in a sudden because the house main door has been pounded harshly.

Souji: hey, What happen? Yes! I'll be right there!!! Souji opened the door 

person1: Hei! pulled Souji's collar Where's Akira?!

Souji: Who.. Who are you?

person2: You don't have to know who we are! Where's Akira?!

Souji: a.. aniki.. uhuk..uhuk.. coughed because his collar has been pulled tightly He hasn't come home since yesterday morning..

person3: You're lying!

Souji: really.. I'm not lying..

person1: Search him all over this house! ordered the others 

Souji: I'm not lying.. He isn't here..

person1: You're so loud! dashed Souji's body to the wall 

Souji fell on the ground 

A lot of the audiences screamed when they saw that scene. 

**Oishi sounds worried, "Oh my god.. Eiji.. I hope he doesn't have bone fractures.."**

**Ryoma, who was sitting between Momo and Horio grumbled, "Ouch! Itaissu...(it hurts..)"**

**Horio spontaneously screamed, "Please don't die Eiji-senpai!!" ï  and made everybody looked at him suspiciously.**

**Kaidou, who sit behind Horio, grumbled, "omae wa urusee naa.. (you're so loud..)"**

**Afraid of Kaidou, Horio apologized spontaneously, "ah.. I'm sorry senpai.."**

In the stage, Eiji could hear those sentences. It was quite loud. Hearing those sentences made Eiji wanted to laugh..

'_Hhh.. that Horio and Kaidou... in a time like this, they can still argue.. ah! I'm still in the middle of the drama.. I must concentrate!'_

Souji : why are you searching for my brother? Who are you?

Person1: kneeled in front of Souji and lifted that boy's chin hmm.. you're his brother? You have a cute face.. just like him.. Hhh.. what a pity, little boy.. You don't know anything about him, do you?! But, I don't think I should tell you.. You can ask him yourself.. Please feel happy and proud, because there are rare people who can still live after they meet me.. hahahahaha!!!

Person2: Boss, he's not here!

Person3: We have searced him all over this house!

Person1: Really? So, you didn't lie, cute boy.. Well then, please deliver my greetings to him. Say, 'Boss is searching for him...' See you!

Then, the three men were gone. Souji was left alone in the mess house with thousands questions in his heart..

--The next scene--

That afternoon, Souji was doing his homework. Akira hasn't been home since that day. Souji really didn't know hat the reason is.. He has been waited and waited despondently. Suddenly, he heard soft knocks from the door.

Souji: It must be aniki! he went to the front door and opened the door in a hurry 

Akira: hi..

Souji: aniki! Where have you been these days?!

Akira: I have to manage some business..

Souji: what business?

Akira: of course police matters, Souji! Or have you forgotten about my job?! Akira answered rudely and with an inpatient tone 

Souji shocked when he heard that answer. Akira was never being so meant and rude to him. Not at once..

Akira: I'm tired! I want to go to my room!

Sadly, Souji prepared the dining table and put the food he had cooked before.

After a while, Akira went out from his room, bringing a travelling bag with him 

They ate without talking to each other. Just a minute after he finished his meals, Akira stood up and lift his bag.

Akira: Gochisousama. Ittekimasu, Souji! (Thanks for the meal. I'm going, Souji!)

Souji: aniki! Wait! I need to ask you something!

Akira: stopped What?

Souji: Aniki, may I know what are you doing these days? Recently, you always come home late, and the previous 2 weeks, you haven't come home, indeed. What's wrong? Do you have any problem?

Akira: I am busy, Souji! How many times I should tell you that?!

Souji: No! You must have a problem.. You haven't act like yourself, aniki..

Akira: Don't pretend like you know everything, Souji! And stop asking! It's none of your business!

Souji: .. A week ago, 3 men came to our house searching for you..

Akira: ... His face looks pale and terrified They hurt you?

Souji: No.. They were just looking for you. One from those guys said that I had to tell you that their boss is looking for you. And they also said," how poor you are.. You don't know what your own brother did.." Aniki, what is the truth? What are you doing recently? Please tell me clearly!

Akira: You don't have to worry, Souji. If they search for me again, they won't find me here. Because I won't come back here! he said coldly 

Souji: What??!! Aniki, don't make a joke!

Akira : I'm serious! Sorry Souji, but you have to live on your own from now on. And I, still don't think that I have to tell you about all this things. It's none of your business..

Souji: none of my business?! he's about to cry I'm your brother! Of course it's my business too!

Akira: You're not my own brother. You're just a stepbrother!

Souji: ... frozed when he heard those words. He couldn't move and say anything 

Then Akira left Souji, left the house where they live together, left all the sweet memories between

them.. But, Souji didn't know, as he went off the house, a tear fell from Akira's eyes..

Souji's body trembled. He fell to the ground. Tears flooded from his eyes. 

Souji: Aniki.. I think.. You have thought me as your own brother.. sob I think.. you trust me.. I think you love me.. I think.. sob Why.. Why it turned to be like this?

TBC...

Next chapter is still the continuation of this drama.. Maybe it's not obvious, but, from this drama, soon you'll get something about Fuji and Eiji's feelings..

I know this is not good. But.. please give me a review, ok?


	6. Chapter 6 : IDT part 2

Disclaimer : I know they're not mine..

Author's notes :

Sorry for not updating steadily.. ha.haha.hahaha.. Sometimes, I just can't get the mood to continue this fic.. and sometimes I'm too busy doing something else.. sorry..

**Thank you so much to my reviewers**.. Without all of you, maybe I won't continue this fic.. ;;

And thanks to **tifa**, salah satu anak WG yng aktif di makasih krn dulu udah nyemangatin gw.. maaf, menunggu terlalu lama.. xD WG rocks! (kok jadi promosi?)

…**Chapter 6 : It's Drama's Time! (part 2)…**

_Souji's body trembled. He fell to the ground. Tears flooded from his eyes. _

_Souji: Aniki.. I think.. You have thought me as your own brother.. sob I think.. you trust me.. I think you love me.. I think.. sob Why.. Why it has turned to be like this?_

There was a lot of audience who cried (especially the girls) when they saw Eiji's acting which looked so real. It seemed that he had ever felt that himself. Horio, Katsuo, and Kachirou had already sobbed while bitting their own handkerchief.

"**Heeh.. ano Eiji-senpai no yatsu.. how can he act like that? He always be the cheerful one.." commented Momo.**

**Ryoma replied, "hontossu nee.. (it really is..) It's the power of acting.."**

**Suddenly, they could hear a plan yet straight voice from the sit on their back, **

"**that's right Echizen.. it must be the power of acting.. I'm 100 sure of that.." **

**Momo and Ryoma who heard that, frozed in a sudden. **

"**hey Echizen.. in a time like this.. masaka (I can't believe it..) Does he still bring his usual notebook?" whispered Momo.**

"**saa.. I don't know.. but, it's Inui-senpai after all.."**

Fuji, who stood on the wings of the stage looked at Eiji with a sad face.. He knew, Eiji sure was acting seriously, but deep inside, Eiji had been hurted like that, in a different case of course. That was why he could act as good as that.

'_yes.. he has been hurted.. He really has been hurted.. by me.. All this time, he always try not to show it, but I know.. It hurts him so much.. That time, he must be crying like what I'm seeing now.. and it's because of me.. Eiji.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..'_

"..n.."

"..-kun.."

"Fuji-kun?" called Nami, the class president.

"y..yes?" Fuji awaked from his thought..

"I know that Eiji-kun's act is really good. But you mustn't forget, after this, it's your part.."

"oh.. yes, I know.. thanks Nami-san.." Fuji showed his trademark smile.

The curtain was closed as a sign of the changing part of the drama. Eiji walked to the wings of the stage, with his head limped down. Applause from the audience roared all over the huge room. But Eiji didn't care. He passed Fuji without saying anything or even looked at him. But, Fuji could see, Eiji's tears still rolled, almost wetting his costume. Fuji could feel a jolt in his chest..

On the backstage, Eiji was crowded by their class friends..

" that was really great, Eiji-kun!"

" yeah! Your acting was so.. so.. so.. oh! I can't describe it.. My handkerchief has already wet because of too much crying!"

" yes! Me too!"

"Eiji-kun, you really cried? Oh my god.. you really good at acting.."

"that't true!"

" thanks.." a forced smile placed on Eiji's lips. "Sorry, I want to prepare for the next scene.." he walked away from the crowd and go to his changing room, then locked the door.

"huh.. that's really a pity.. I still want to talk to him.." commented one of Eiji's friends.

"haha.. I know that! You want to see him until you get satisfied! We all know that you're one of Eiji-kun fans.." said another girl.

"Of course.. How could you don't like someone as cute as him!"

" It's true that Eiji-kun is cute, but I like Fuji-kun better! He's so cool.. Like a prince.. kyaaa!"

"hey.. hey.. do the two of you know where you are right now? This is backstage.. how could you screaming like that? Hhh.. girls nowadays.." said one of their teachers.

The next part had already started. From the changing room, Eiji could hear the dialogues..

'_Why my tears won't stop! Oh no! Fuji must be seeing this. And.. Fuji must know what the real reason behind my tears! This isn't acting! I really can't stop crying eventhough I want to… A teaas from a brokenheart..'_

Eiji sat backing the wall with his hands around his knee. He drowned his head on his on his kness.

Five minutes later, when he already felt calmer, Eiji decided to prepare for the next scene.

'_Hhh.. just left it.. I can't do anything to the past. I may not keep sad all the time too. Haven't I said to Fuji that I want him to be happy with Tezuka? Yesterday was the past, tomorrow will be the future, today is a present. That's why I must appreciate it.. Come on Kikumaru Eiji! You can do that!'_

New part.. (when Eiji was in the changing room)

Akira walked in a countryside, tried to search for a new place to live.

Akira : I know, I must have been hurted Souji's heart. But, I have no choice. If he knew the real reason, he must hate me. I'm sorry Souji.. I didn't mean to hurt you.. I really don't want to see you sufferring because of me.. but.. I don't want you to hate me either..

Scene by scene have been passed..

That evening, Souji was sweeping in front of his house.. Suddenly, he heard a voice that seemed familiar on his ears.

Akira : Souji..

Souji: brother! he dropped the broom and spontaneously hugged his big brother

Akira: Souji.. let's talk inside the house..

Souji: uhum.. nodded

The two of them entered the house and sat in the living room. Souji brought Akira a glass of orange juice. That is Akira's favourite

Souji: please drink, aniki.. this is your favourite, isn't it?

Akira: y..yes.. thanks..

After a few seconds..

Akira: Souji..

Souji: yes?

Akira: Did you angry with me?

Souji: of course not! Why would I!

Akira: I mean.. that time.. I said harsh things to you..

Souji: that time.. if I said I'm okay, that would be a lie.. I..

before Souji (/Eiji?) could finish his words, Akira (/Fuji) hugged him strongly. Eiji was so shocked. This act wasn't written on the scenario!

In his heart, Fuji already sure that he wanted to apologize properly to Eiji with this drama, especially when he saw Eiji's crying before. He regretted all things he already done to Eiji. He knew that he had taken a wrong decision and this time.. he really wanted to apologize and made up everything..

Akira: Souji.. I'm sorry.. I.. I don't mean to hurt you.. You're my brother, my only brother! The one who is precious to me. I love you Souji.. then Fuji whispered on Eiji's ears, "yes.. I.. I really love you, Eiji.."

Souji: Eiji surprised. Sure he is! But he tried to control his feeling and continued the drama with improvisation I love you too, brother.. Everyday, I always tried to think.. that.. you must have a reason to do all of those things. I believe you. Yes, I believe you, because I love you.. like my own brother..

Fuji released his hugging and looked at Eiji. The two of them almost cried..

Akira: Souji. I do have a reason to keep this a secret from you. Do you promised you won't hate me even if I tell the truth?

Souji: of course I promise.

Akira: well.. about a month ago, I had been given a job to investigate a group.. like yakuza. I tried so hard to search for information and a way to catch them. Until one day, the police have caught half of the members. Somehow, the leader of the group knew that I am the head of the investigation, so they want to slander me. I don't know how.. they succeed to put a bag of heroine in my bag.. and makes the story short.. I was suspected as one of their group.. But, I tell you the truth, Souji.. I'm not one of them.. really..

Souji: smiled I believe you. I know you're an honest person. I know you very well..

Akira: Souji.. you believe me just like that? What if I really use that heroine?

Souji: If it's true, you won't ask me like this. :D Hey brother, I'm an university student.. I;m not stupid! I know the characteristics of heroine user. Don't worry.. I'm sure you won't be punished. And. Maybe, I can't do anything to help you on the investigationor anything.. But, one think you must always remember..** Even if the whole world against you, I am always on your side. I'll be with you.. if you don't mind, of course..**

Akira: Thanks Souji.. You're the best!

they laughed together

Weeks later, Hitomi Akira has been proved innocent on the invertigation. And the gripu of yakuza had been caught, completely. Akira came back to work in the police department as a senior in his young age. Akira and Souji live happily ever after.. (eh? Why does it seems like a fairy tale ending! Maa, ii ka:D)

-the drama was finished-

Onthe backstage, Fuji hugged Eiji.

" I'm sorry, Eiji.." he whispered near Eiji's ears.

" it's okay, Fuji.." Eiji whispered back.

The curtain closed..

TBC..

When I mentioned about the sentences which Eiji said in the last part of this chapter, I really meant that that sentences really exist in a manga I had seen before. Do anyone of you know what manga I talk about:D

Well.. please wait for the last chapter okay? I hope I could update soon.. xD


	7. Chapter 7 : The One For Me

Disclaimer : Yes yes.. they aren't mine.. ;;

Author's notes :

ohMG.. It has been a long long time since the last time I updated this fic. Well, lots of thing happened. I ever felt that I didn't want to continue this fic anymore because of some reasons. But after a year, I finally changed my mind. As always, thank you so much to my reviewers. Love you all!

Hope you like this fic.. please leave me some comments okay? Thanks for reading!

* * *

…**Chapter 7 : You're The One Who Really Understands Me…**

The backstage almost empty. Eiji had gone home about fifteen minutes ago, while Fuji was still in his private room in the backstage, sitting on the floor with his back facing the wall. He had thought a lot that night. Quite a lot that could make his head spinning.

'_How is my real feeling? Who is the one I really love? Is it Tezuka? Or is it Eiji?'_

He thought about times when he was both with Tezuka and Eiji.

Tezuka definitely was a charming person. Just looking at his eyes made people (especially girls) melted. Fuji was also captivated by the captain's eyes. When he was around, Fuji felt proud because they some kind of shining like a perfect couple. But, when the stern man was angry, he felt scared though he didn't seem to show it. At another time when Tezuka wasn't with him, Fuji missed him, but the feelings could be washed away easily by busying himself doing something, for example, practising tennis.

When he was with Eiji, Fuji felt warm. It wasn't that Eiji wasn't popular among boys or girls. Eiji sure had his own fans, but still, the charm he spread was different from Tezuka's. Being with Eiji meant that his day was cheerful, out of the darkness, and as he thought before.. it was warm. When he thought Eiji was angry with him, he couldn't help but felt a ton of weight was being thrown at him. When Eiji wasn't on his side, his chest hurted and he was so longing for the time when he could see the other as soon as possible. It continued, even until this time when he _wasn't with_ Eiji anymore. Yeah.. it was so different from what he felt with Tezuka.

Finally, Fuji realized that the feeling he had for Tezuka wasn't love. He liked Tezuka.. a lot, but that feeling wasn't as deep to be with him as his partner for a lifetime. He adored Tezuka and felt proud when being his lover. Fuji also realized that the feeling he had when he saw Tezuka with someone else was just a mere feeling of jealous when someone you adored so much being with someone else. It wasn't fair being Tezuka's lover just for the proudness you had when everyone saw you with him. Fuji couldn't imagine if it was Eiji he saw being with someone else. Maybe he better die than saw that. So.. yeah.. the thing he felt for Tezuka.. it wasn't love ..

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Fuji-kun? Fuji-kun, are you still there?"

The knock on the door and the voice of his classmate made Fuji came back to reality. He answered,

"oh.. yes, I'm still here, Nami-san.."

"are you okay, Fuji-kun? Do you need any help?" that voice was full of concern.

"oh.. no, thanks. I will manage this alright by myself."

"well then.. see you next week at school! Jya ne.."

"aa.. see you then.."

Suddenly, Fuji realized how much time he spent on that backstage. He prepared himself and his things and was ready to go home. But, when he arrived at the gate, he saw someone familiar there..

"Tezuka.."

"what took you so long?" asked the so called person.

"ah.. I.." Fuji couldn't fine any excuses, yet couldn't tell the truth.

"what's with that hug and 'I love you' thing at the stage? Do you really mean it?" Tezuka's voice was so cold.

Actually, Fuji felt too tired to talk about all these things. But suddenly he thought, he must've end all this missunderstanding right now. He felt sorry for Tezuka, but he must said the truth because it was the best for Tezuka and himself.

"Tezuka.. I.."

"What? You've just realized that you really love Eiji, don't you? That's the reason why you took so long time on the backstage, I guess?"

Fuji stunned. He didn't know that Tezuka would say those things so easily.

"..yes.. I'm sorry Tezuka. But I think what I felt for you isn't love. I like you a lot, but it's just different.."

"fine.. I understand.."

"..it's just that? You aren't angry with me?"

"well, at first I thought that I'm in love with you too. But, in the end, I also realize that it isn't love, but lust. And I found that you finally realized your own feeling too at the stage. So, I guess this is the end of our special relationship?"

Fuji couldn't even blink when he heard Tezuka said all those words. Tezuka sure looked calm, but he know he must felt some kind of hurt too inside.

"..yeah.. I guess this is it. But we are still friends, right?"

"yeah, sure.." Tezuka sighed then smiled a bit. "Listen to this, Fuji. Because maybe I never said this again.. You're so irresistible. Find your own happiness, and maybe someday I'll find mine too.."

Fuji smiled back. "thank you Tezuka. I'm sure you'll find it soon.."

One pressure had been lifted from his shoulder, but Fuji still had another problem. And it was the main problem actually. It was his relationship with Eiji. Seigaku was in holiday for a week. So, he didn't have a chance to meet Eiji since their performance before. And he still didn't have the courage to especially go to Eiji's house. Moreover, he thought that Eiji's feeling for him might've been changed because the fault Fuji did by breaking his heart.

So, because of this and that reason, Fuji still had not made up with Eiji.

While then, in the other side of the town..

That afternoon, Eiji had just come back from buying some stuff at the department store. In the street, he bumped into someone.

"oops.. I'm sorry.." said Eiji immediately.

"it's okay, are you alright?" said the other.

"yes, I'm okaa.. Tezuka!" Eiji shocked when he realized whom he was talking to and was bumped into.

'_ahh.. how I want to be him right now he must've been very happy being with Fuji..'_ Eiji thought on his mind because he still had not know about Fuji and Tezuka's breaking up. _'no no.. it's not good, Eiji.. you may not envy someone like that. Furthermore, I must think about Fuji's happiness among all things'_

"oh.. Eiji ka? (Isn't it Eiji?)"

"ah, saki gomen Tezuka. Omae hitori dake? (Sorry about before, Tezuka. Are you alone?)"

"yeah. I wanna go home. Just came back from the library."

"oh I see.. umm.. aren't you with Fuji? He loves to go to the library too, doesn't he?"

"… Eiji, you haven't know, have you?" Tezuka said while sighing.

"..huh? about what?"

"Fuji and I broke up.."

"NANIIII! (what!)" shouted Eiji without ignoring the other people at the street was looking at him.

"yeah. And I think that's all I can tell you. If you want to know more, ask Fuji yourself.. jya ne.." Tezuka went away.

"hey.. wait! Tezuka! Hey!" but Tezuka left Eiji alone at the street wandering about thousand things.

Well, not alone actually, because there are still lots of people who was still staring at him strangely. ;;

'_What! Fuji and Tezuka had broke up! Why was that! It can't be that Fuji… no! no! If he wanted to go back with me, he must have meet me days ago. But, I didn't even hear any single news about him. Maybe he had his own reason? Ahh What should I do!'_

Both Eiji and Fuji was confused at that time. But if they didn't do anything, the situation between them might've not change until the end of the world..

The situation kept on like that until that afternoon..

Eiji was sweeping the fall out leaves in front of his house.

"erai ne.. Souji.. (what a great/dilligent boy you are, Souji)" suddenly he heard a very familiar voice near him.

Eiji was shocked hearing that voice. He almost dropped his broom. He looked up at the source of the voice..

"Aren't I your great brother, aniki?" Eiji smiled at Fuji who was his big brother at the class drama before.

"sure you are.." Fuji smiled back at him.

For a few seconds, there was nothing between them beside silence. Both of them stunned at their position and didn't say anything.

"Eiji.. I.." Fuji broke the awkwardness between them. "I.. broke up with Tezuka.."

"…yeah.. I knew it already.." said Eiji calmly.

"what? You knew?"

"Fuji, I think we better talk about this in my room. At the street in front of this house isn't a very good place for a nice conversation, you know?" said Eiji while still smiling to lighten the strange atmosphere between them.

"yeah.. I think so.."

After they already was in Eiji's room..

"my family was out today. They went shopping together. You know my sisters.." said Eiji, when Fuji seemed realized the lack of person in Eiji's usually noisy house.

"oh.. I see.."

"well, please sit wherever you want.." grinned Eiji. "do you want anything to drink?"

"no, thanks.."

Eiji seated himself on the corner of his bed.

"well, Fuji.. about before.. I already knew it from Tezuka. I bumped into him at the street a few days ago.."

".. I see.. what did he say to you?"

"nothing besides that. He said that if I want to know more, I have to ask you."

"oh.."

"may I ask why did you break up with him? Or you don't want to say that? It's okay if you don't want to.. Or maybe you had something else to tell me today?" asked Eiji patiently, just like before when he was still Fuji's bestfriend who listened to everyword Fuji said, and Fuji did the same for him when he had a problem.

"I.. Eiji.. I broke up with Tezuka because I realized that I don't love him.."

"oh? Is that so? But I thought.."

"yeah.. at first, I thought I love him. That's why I want to have a relationship with him. But.. after I think carefully again.. I realized that I don't love him. I like him very much, I adore him, but it's just that. It isn't love.."

"………" Eiji couldn't find a word to give Fuji any advice or even any comment.

"at that time, I also thought about my feelings for you. I thought about all our times together, about when you were angry with me, or the times when you weren't besides me. So, when I realized my feelings for Tezuka isn't love, I also find that it was my feelings for YOU that is what people called LOVE.. I love you, Eiji.."

Eiji couldn't even blink when he heard all Fuji's words and confession to him.

"…Fuji.."

"I know I already did lots of mistakes, I know I hurt you.."

"Fuji.."

"I also know that I broke your feelings so easily and now I want to come back to you as easily as that, I know I don't have the rights to ask your forgiveness, but I.."

"Fuji.."

"I still want to be with you.. I.."

"FUJI! ENOUGH!"

Eiji stood up from his place and approached the other, leaned down..

"Eiji.."

And kissed him full on the lips..

When realized Eiji WAS kissing him, Fuji closed his eyes. Tears slowly came down to his cheek..

'_yeah.. this is Eiji.. he is so warm.. Eiji, I love you so much..'_

When finally they broke apart, Eiji smiled at Fuji and brushed the tears away from his loved one..

"Fuji, you don't need to say anything. I understand. And.. I love you too. There's no doubt at it.. I love you so much.."

"Eiji.. I'm sorry.."

"sshh.. I'm not angry with you.."

"so, can I ask you to be with me again?"

"sure you can.. but.."

"but?"

"well, as you know Fuji.." Eiji walked around his room with his made up arrogant-and-strange-cheerfulness attitude, and said, "you're the one who said you did mistakes, aren't you!"

Fuji blinked. "well, yes.. I did.."

'_what! Eiji said he isn't mad at me.. but why is he..'_

"so, as you know, the bad boy must be punished.." said Eiji again coldly.

"huh? But, what do you want me to do?" Fuji said, quite terrified at Eiji's cold voice.

"well, if you want to be forgiven that much.." the red hair boy still at his cold voice, but suddenly changed into the very cheerful voice.. "you must treat me ice cream, unagi sushi, unagi-don, steak, burger, french fries, movies, etc etc.."

Fuji sweatdropped. _'what the..!'_

"Eiji I thought you're still mad at me, you greedy pig!"

"muahahaha! I'm sorry.. but, treat me unagi-don, okay!"

"it's.. quite expensive, you know.."

"Fuji come on treat me! Treat me!"

So then, their relationship came back to normal. They were still bestfriends and also lover to each other. Maybe it was their strong-based friendship that was made them so happy and so understanding towards another. Well, congratulations to both of them. :)

"I'll treat you wasabi sushi.."

"nooo... do you want to kill me with that wasabi!"

"but it's good for your health.."

"yeah.. it'll fasten my death. Fujiiii.. I want unagiiiii.. come on Fujiiii.. unagiii.."

------------------------------------------------- the end ------------------------------------------

Haaahh at last, I finished this fic! Oh yeah, I think unagi is Eiji's favourite sushi. You can see it in the anime. It's eel sushi and it's so delicious! (well, at least for me.. ;;) unagi-don is slices of eel with rice. It's delicious too but incredibly expensive.. ha.haha.hahaha..

while wasabi, if you haven't known it yet.. it's a kind of Japanese spices colored green and it's incredibly.. spicy! uurrgghh I can't take it! I wonder how can Fuji like something like that..

Thanks for reading, you guys. Make sure you leave a comment for me, okay? Or.. maybe, should I make another chapter about Tezuka? Who is the most suitable partner for him? Haha.. see ya!


End file.
